


Do It As Yourself

by ChrisWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon sex, F/F, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWrites/pseuds/ChrisWrites
Summary: On a day off, Corrin enters her heat cycle, and brings up something new to try to Azura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for dlartistanon on tumblr, who is the one who got me into this game in the first place with quality yuri art.
> 
> If it's not obvious from the tags, it's literal dragon-on-human lewd, so here's the chance to back out.

The sun had yet to set, but the daylight hours were clearly coming to their close, as was Azura and Corrin’s long-overdue day without a toddler running around. They’d planned to spend the time off with each other, catching up on private time they hadn’t been able to indulge in, in too long, but had accomplished little more than naps and cleaning. There wasn’t enough time to balance keeping the house tidy, spending time together as a family, getting their time alone, and catching a full night’s sleep.

While it was nice to finally do more than pick up toys scattered across the floor, and gods know they needed those hours of extra sleep, it didn’t leave much time for the two to relax aimlessly with each other. Corrin had been the slightest bit distant all day, exhaustion probably caught up to her and finally edging away. Now, before Felicia would bring Shigure and Siegbert home to them for their sleepover night, the pair was preparing dinner.

Azura had set the meat to simmer on the stove, to soften up before they would go into the pie shells Corrin was preparing, and now moved onto cutting the vegetables they would sneak in. Shigure was perceptive for his age, but hadn’t learned to detect turnips and sweet potatoes that were stained as deep brown as the meat broth they would be cooked in.

She was halfway through the second potato when she felt arms wrap around her waist, a chin rested on her shoulder, and a kiss placed on her cheek. “How are you doing?” Corrin asked her from where she was now settled.

“This is all that’s left. Are you done?” Azura smiled as Corrin kissed her cheek again, leaning into it, but she wasn’t at an angle to return it.

“They’re ready for the oven whenever you finish.” The loose grip on Azura’s waist tightened as Corrin kissed once more, turning it into nipping at the curve of her ear.

Azura hummed in response, continuing unfazed as Corrin nibbled on her neck and shoulder affectionately, occasionally teasing her with a short lick. It was when Corrin let out a hard, hot breath, and gave her a full-mouthed bite that Azura winced at the small fangs threatening to pierce her skin. She nudged Corrin’s mouth away from her bare skin with a turn of her head.  
Placing the knife down and moving it aside, Azura reached the hand that was holding it up to cup Corrin’s cheek behind her. “Is it already that time?”

Corrin, undeterred, moved her mouth to Azura’s other side. “Mm hmm,” she mumbled, not dodging around the topic. After this long, Azura recognized such clear signs as the beginnings of Corrin’s heat cycle, and realized that was why she had been in such a daze all day. Now that they weren’t buried under too many responsibilities, it was probably getting hard for Corrin to control.

After flinching again as Corrin’s canines pressed into her shoulder, Azura motioned her off again and turned to face her, taking her by the chin and guiding her backwards against the pantry door. She tilted Corrin’s head upwards to meet her lips, greeted with Corrin initiating a hungry kiss, tongue finding its way between Azura’s lips instantly.

Azura cupped Corrin’s face with both hands, while one of Corrin’s hands at Azura’s waist flew to the back of her head to firmly hold her in place, but when Azura leaned away from her, Corrin let her create a gap of several centimeters. “We’d better take care of you before Felicia brings the kids back, then.”

She noticed the way Corrin shuddered when she said that, and felt the hand in her hair pull her face back to Corrin’s before she could move back in on her own. The first sex of Corrin’s heat cycle was always done with this urgency, and while enjoyable, Azura was sure she would be worn out if the remaining days followed suit, rather than only showing a markedly-higher libido.

Along with the haste, there was a danger – thrill, perhaps – in what the strong dragon blood did to Corrin. Already, the effects were subtle, but noticeable. The way her kisses grew deeper and more forceful, how Corrin’s grip on her was tight but unsteady as her hands twitched, and her muscles flexed and felt more and more sinewy under Azura’s fingers.

Specifically, the intensity of a newly-begun heat and satiation weakened Corrin’s grip on her human form, even with the Dragonstone. While it greatly concerned the two at first, years later it was only to be expected, and Azura continued as if they were any ordinary human couple. Corrin wrapped her arms around Azura in an awkward sort of hug so that she could keep her close even with her hands now balled into fists. Azura recognized this as the sign of the first spark of the change itself; many, many years ago Corrin had torn shallow, parallel cuts down her side, nothing that magic couldn’t heal, but even now she took occasional puncture wounds rather than risk hurting her again.

A deep, heady growl came from Corrin’s throat, and Azura paused to look her over in case of a sudden disinterest. The opposite seemed to be true; Azura got a look at Corrin’s sweating face, giving Azura a lustful gaze before pulling her close to her again. It wasn’t as if Corrin had never shown signs of becoming truly feral, nor did she even now pose a threat of danger. However, the signs seemed more exaggerated than usual today, such as the rumble that came with every breath that would terrify any other person, and her fierce resistance to Azura being apart from her for mere seconds.

Fearlessly, Azura released Corrin to take the straps of her lace-up shirt, untying it deftly and leaving it hanging loose from her shoulders. When she felt the usually-smooth skin of her abdomen, Azura noticed it had an unusual hard feeling to it. She explored Corrin with her hands, taking assessment of her physical condition without breaking the kiss. Horns were budding at the top of Corrin’s head, her teeth were feeling sharper along Azura’s tongue, and along with the long, horizontal scales becoming prominent along her front, her shoulders and arms were getting their own hard layer. 

“Corrin.” Azura pulled back but kept her pinned by the shoulders to the wall so that she couldn't force things to continue again. “You have to remember yourself.” More concerning than the transformation was how rapid it was, and she was worried for Corrin’s safety. 

“Azura….” Corrin’s voice had that unreal edge to it, like she was speaking underwater but still somehow audible, that betrayed how inhuman she was at this point. She reached outwards slowly and delicately stroked Azura’s face with a palm she noticed had a layer of blood on it, seeping from nail marks that must have been left by the claws Azura felt grazing painlessly against her.

Relief washed over Azura to see Corrin stop when she was asked to, and that she was able to recognize her and speak. Corrin gave her a weak smile, forced through the hormone-crazed lust she was experiencing. Azura returned the smile, taking Corrin’s blood-slicked hand into her own. Her eyes focused and unfocused, aimed at Azura’s face, but she remained still, leaned against the door and taking heaving breaths.

Assured that it really was okay, Azura turned her hand to lace her fingers between Corrin’s, and with her other, slipped her thumb into the waistband of Corrin’s pants. Azura slid them down as she felt Corrin tremble against her in anticipation, and Corrin, with her own free hand, tugged at the collar of Azura’s houmongi. 

Azura smiled, amused by Corrin’s lust-clouded failure to undress her, as she leaned her head down to retake Corrin’s lips. Corrin, apparently frustrated when the dress wouldn’t untie like Corrin’s own tunic, gave a fierce growl and tore clean through it down the middle with her claws. This as well was amusing; it wasn’t as if Azura couldn’t afford to replace it, nor was this the first article of clothing Corrin destroyed, but she didn’t believe it could be that hard to take it off of her properly.

Corrin’s palm against Azura’s was taking on a much rougher feel, scutes becoming pronounced. Azura was forced to take a few steps back as Corrin advanced, and she noticed her antler-like horns taking full form, forcing space between Corrin’s back and the door itself. Corrin pressed herself to Azura, taking fistfuls of her obi and the fabric of the back of the houmongi itself and ripping holes in it, trying to free her of it and strip her bare, claws catching her panties in the process.

Realization hit Azura hard now that she was nude save for the scraps and shreds hanging from her shoulders, and she almost froze in place, though she felt that even if she stopped, Corrin might still continue as long as she stayed where she was. Corrin’s transformation had only progressed, whereas every time before, she’d been able to keep herself mostly human even at stages later than simply being partially undressed and kissing.

If Azura was afraid of the prospect, she would have stopped by now, she was sure. It was hard to sort her own thoughts on the matter in the midst of things, but she was sure by the nagging arousal putting a fog over her reason, the pros outweighed the cons. Corrin was obviously okay with doing this, and if she would bring up the possibility of taking care of things in this manner by allowing her transformation to get this far already, then Azura was willing as well.

While held so closely to Corrin’s chest, Azura couldn’t fit her arm between them to progress things, contrary to Corrin’s needs which were only becoming clearer. Something apparently unique to dragons such as Corrin was the bulge forming between her legs that Azura could feel against her inner thighs; however, there was nothing to be done about it if Corrin wouldn’t give enough slack that Azura could reach.

“A-Azura….” Corrin released Azura’s hand – hers had just started to grow to a size unnatural for a human – and before Azura could ask any questions, Corrin spun her around. She was half led and half pushed to the counter that they were preparing food on just minutes before, and a now-much-larger hand on Azura’s back positioned her to lay down bent over the edge of the counter. While it was warm in the kitchen from the oven heating up, Azura was much, much more aware of it suddenly.

Corrin’s rumbling growling and snarling grew louder momentarily, cabinet drawers rattling before both off Corrin’s fully-transformed hands slammed down on either side of Azura, digging shallow holes along the wooden countertop. She flinched at the booming sound, and at suddenly having those massive points so close to her face, but now her heart raced not from being startled, but at the very real fact that they were going through with it. Knowing Corrin’s plans, Azura adjusted herself so that Corrin would better be able to reach. Wind blew over her as Corrin shook her wings out, and her claws clicked against the floor as she presumably adjusted to her form.

As if Corrin had reservations, she paused while above her. Azura reached over and placed a hand on top of Corrin’s, fingers running over the hard scales and at the edge of her claws. She got her assurance across, and soon felt something hard at her entrance as Corrin lowered herself to her waist, and then was filled with the full length of Corrin’s shaft.

Azura gritted her teeth at the sudden entry, and the jolt of moderate pain that followed. After much practice, Azura was usually able to take Corrin into her as wet as she had felt after their preparations, but like this, she was unexpectedly larger than when mostly human. As quickly as Corrin was in, she was out again, and then back in, and Azura tightened her grip on Corrin’s knuckle as she rode through the discomfort, finding it fractionally easier to deal with, with each thrust as she was all but thrown forward, hips shoved against the counter with every motion. 

Soon after, that didn’t matter anymore, as she adapted to Corrin’s full size and loosened up, pleasure overtaking the pain. Despite the aggressive pace, Corrin stayed inside her, making it easier for her to handle it. She was able to start to relax, and became aware of how the cooler countertop against her cheek contrasted to the warmth of the room and the rest of her body.

Although Azura hadn’t experienced anyone other than Corrin, she was unique in a sense nobody but the two of them knew about. From inside herself, she could feel the smoothed ridges dragging along her, and the shallow studs across the top. Her eyes fell closed, breathing falling in line with Corrin’s rhythm. 

The thoughts about how abnormal this might be melted away as she was rocked back and forth, accepting what Corrin had to give, though she didn’t have much else to do in return than receive. Apparently that was enough, as eventually, Corrin’s motions came harder and faster, and more irregular. Azura found herself on the edge as well, reaching that point faster than she estimated she usually did. If she weren’t bent over the counter with Corrin about to finish, she might have felt a twinge of shame at how enjoyable this was.

Her surroundings faded from the foreground as Corrin crouched lower onto her, her smooth ventral scales rubbing along Azura’s back. She might have thought about how they were going to repair, or even explain the trenches Corrin was carving out of the wood next to her, but that was a too-distant worry. At the moment she wasn’t capable of feeling anything more than love and joy.

She gasped and cried out loudly, though not any louder than the low, pleased, reverberating growl from Corrin, and tensed up before she came and went so weak she worried she would slide off the counter, were it not for Corrin still behind her. Just fractions of a second after, while she was still spasming around Corrin, she felt the telltale warmth meaning she wasn’t the only one done enjoying herself.

Corrin didn’t stay above her for more than a few seconds after she was done, forelimbs landing heavily on the ground before she changed into a human and flopped down to lay on her back, panting. Azura lowered herself to sit as well, less sloppily as she was able to lean against the cabinet behind her for support, surprisingly worn out. She took the moment to catch her own breath.

“Are you okay?” Corrin spoke first, voice clear now. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at Azura, and her eyes widened when she saw her face. “There’s blood on your-”

“It’s yours.” Azura cut her off before she could become any more scared of her condition. “Your hands.”  
Corrin had already started to raise her palm to eye level before Azura told her where she was bleeding, and she sighed before chuckling. “Do you think anyone is suspicious by now?”

“I'm sure they've already drawn their own conclusions.” She scooted forward to lay next to Corrin on the floor, a casual action no one would ever see of the Vallan princess, save for her queen. 

“Do you think Shigure is old enough to notice?” Corrin wrapped the arm she was using to support herself around Azura and laid next to her.

“When he asks, we can turn it into an aversive lesson for him and tell him it's because you touched the knives.” She stretched out, a little stiff from being shaken so in her position.

“And…you’re really okay?” Corrin’s voice took an unsure hint. “With what happened like that?”

“I wouldn’t have let you if I wasn’t.” Azura laid her head down on her shoulder, nuzzling Corrin’s face with her forehead. “In fact, I might even let you try that again.” Corrin said nothing, but Azura felt her cheek pull into a smile.

“Do you know how long it’ll be until they get back?” Corrin’s breath was still ragged, but she still searched out Azura’s hand to hold it, and rested her head against hers.

“Not too long from now perhaps, though we’ll have to clean up before anyone gets here.” She didn’t want to leave Corrin’s side so soon, but unfortunately there were blood and other fluids to be taken care of.

The smell of cooking meat caught Azura’s attention, and she was thankful that there was something so strong and delicious to cover up the smell of the mess they’d just made. She began to relax and enjoy it, when she realized what that meant, and she sat bolt upright. “Oh no, dinner.”

Corrin followed her as she stood, checking the pot to ensure it hadn’t burned. Luckily there was enough braising liquid in the pot that they could safely serve it for dinner, and still have enough to cook what remained. “Corrin, could you help me prepare more sweet potatoes?” While some of the diced vegetables had made it into a bowl safely, they’d managed to knock several portions to the floor in their sudden endeavor.

“Yeah, I will. You’d better, well…I’ll clean up here in a moment.” Corrin grinned, the sharp canines that remained in her human form flashing as she looked Azura up and down. She turned her back to her to wash her hands free of blood before she could see Azura’s blush deepen.

“Y-yes, you’re right.” She’d almost forgotten what had come of her clothing in the comfort of Corrin’s company and bliss of their actions. With Corrin attending the remainder of dinner, she made her way back to the bedroom to put herself in order for their company, making sure to give Corrin a soft kiss on the cheek as she passed her.


End file.
